peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Walking Seeds
Walking Seeds (sometimes known as the Walkingseeds) were an English alternative rock band, formed in 1986 in Liverpool. Frank Martin (vocals), Bob Parker (guitar), and John Neesam (drums) had previously worked together as the Mel-O-Tones, releasing a mini-LP and an EP on Liverpool label Probe Plus. They met while students at Liverpool art school 1982-84, as was Martin Dempsey (ex-Yachts), also in the Mel-O-Tones. After appearing as The Corinthians for a few months, during which time they recorded a seven-track demo, they decided on a change of name to Walkingseeds, and debuted in June 1986 with the Know Too Much EP, still on Probe Plus. The band's sound was characterised as "psychedelic grunge". Neesam departed and the others drafted in former Marshmallow Overcoat guitarist Barry Sutton and drummer Tony Mogan. The band recorded several albums and singles, before disbanding sometime in the 90's. Links to Peel Peel played tracks from the band when they were called the Mel-O-Tones, due to mainly them being signed to Probe Plus, a label that one of his favourites, Half Man Half Biscuit were signed to. The band also did a session for Peel in 1985. Later when the band changed their name to the Walking Seeds, Peel continued their interest in them, inviting them to do four sessions for his shows between 1987 and 1990. Sessions ;Mel-O-Tones 1. Recorded: 1985-08-13. Broadcast: 27 August 1985. Repeated: 11 September 1985 *Machines / Weekend In Suburbia / Wigs On The Green / Posh ;Walking Seeds 1. Recorded: 1987-01-11. Broadcast: 26 January 1987. Repeated: 11 February 1987 *Huge Living Creature / Junior Acid Bate / Marc Chapman / Blathering Out 2. Recorded: 1987-09-22. Broadcast: 30 September 1987. Repeated: 13 October 1987 *Transmaniacon M.C. / Eyes Too Big / El Sexorcist / Schoolfinger 3. Recorded: 1989-04-04. Broadcast: 19 April 1989. Repeated: 12 June 1989, 20 December 1989 *Matchsticks / Gates Of Freedom / Cave Woman / Shaved Beatnik 4. Recorded: 1990-01-30. Broadcast: 22 February 1990. Repeated: 29 March 1990 *Mortal Blues / Hairy Who / Broken Cup Other Shows Played ;Mel-O-Tones * 31 March 1985 (BFBS): 'Burton Buzz (12"-Bomb Sutra EP)' (Probe Plus) *01 April 1985: 'I Walked With A Bugs Bunny Bendy Toy (12")' (Probe Plus) *22 July 1985 (BFBS): Melonheaded (12") Probe Plus *23 July 1985: Mad Jesus (12" Melonheaded) Probe Plus *29 July 1985 (BFBS): Happy Hour (12" Melonheaded) Probe Plus *31 July 1985: Seedy Lotion (12" - Melonheaded) Probe Plus *Peel 008 (BFBS): 'Burton Buzz (12"-Bomb Sutra EP)' (Probe Plus) (JP: 'I think the band and their followers see that as being psychedelic music, although it's not psychedelic music as I understand it, but then again, I am vey old.') ;Walking Seeds *16 June 1986: Milk (12" - Know Too Much) Probe Plus *21 June 1986 (BFBS): Huge Living Creature (12" - Know Too Much) Probe Plus *25 June 1986: Huge Living Creature (12" - Know Too Much) Probe Plus *June 1986 (Radio Bremen): Huge Living Creature (12" - Know Too Much) Probe Plus *October 1986 (Radio Bremen): Huge Living Creature (12" - Know Too Much) Probe Plus *08 April 1987: Marc Chapman (12" - Marc Chapman / Blathering-Out) Moral Burro *28 April 1987: Marc Chapman (12" - Marc Chapman / Blathering-Out) Moral Burro *08 May 1987 (BFBS): 'Marc Chapman (12")' (Moral Burro) (JP: 'Almost too melodic for me. What I'm looking for is something really rowdy and distasteful, and there's not much of that about at the moment. You look at the charts (listening to them is even worse) and there's nothing in there, as I probably said to you before, that I as a parent should disapprove of, and that seems to me to be a very bad situation indeed.') * 06 October 1987: Obeying The Law (LP - Skullfuck) Probe Plus *09 October 1987 (BFBS): 'St. Albans (LP-Skullfuck)' (Probe Plus) *20 March 1989: Imperious, Vain, Selfish And Wilful (album - Upwind Of Disaster, Downwind Of Atonement) Glass *03 April 1989: Help Me, Mummy's Gone (album - Upwind Of Disaster, Downwind Of Atonement) Glass *11 April 1989 (Radio Bremen): Help Me, Mummy's Gone (album - Upwind Of Disaster, Downwind Of Atonement) Glass *27 April 1989: Imperious, Vain, Selfish And Wilful (album - Upwind Of Disaster, Downwind Of Atonement) Glass *26 August 1989 (BFBS): Slow Dance Of Golden Lights (album - Upwind Of Disaster, Downwind Of Atonement) Glass *04 September 1989: Shaved Beatnik (12") Glass *23 September 1989 (BFBS): 'Shaved Beatnik (12")' (Glass) *28 September 1989: Shaved Beatnik (12") Glass *29 November 1989: Hairy Who? (album - Dwarf L.P.) Glass *23 December 1989 (BFBS): Can't Seem To Figure It Out (album - Dwarf L.P.) Glass *17 January 1990: Can't Seem To Figure It Out (album - Dwarf L.P.) Glass *19 March 1990: Gates Of Freedom (LP - Bad Orb, Whirling Ball) Paperhouse *21 March 1990: Weight Of The Years (LP - Bad Orb.. Whirling Ball) Paperhouse *27 March 1990: Mortal Blues (LP - Bad Orb.. Whirling Ball) Paperhouse *14 April 1990 (BFBS): 'Gates Of Freedom (LP-Bad Orb..Whirling Ball)' (Paperhouse) *25 April 1990: Gates Of Freedom (7") Paperhouse *05 May 1990 (BFBS): 'Gates Of Freedom (LP-Bad Orb..Whirling Ball)' (Paperhouse) *31 July 1993: Mirrorshades (7 inch)’ (Butcher’s Hook) *01 August 1993 (BFBS): Mirrorshades (EP ) Butcher's Hook *14 August 1993: 'Mirrorshades (CDS)' (Butcher's Hook) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists